1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antiseptic tampon and a method of preparing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard tampon is known to constitute a focus of potential infection of the vagina because its insertion can be accompanied by the introduction of more or less pathogenic bacteria present in the vulva and on the surrounding skin surface. The tampon is made from an absorbent material and tends to dry the mucous membranes of the vagina, which makes them fragile and more sensitive to various infections.
To reduce this inconvenience it has been proposed to make tampons from a less absorbent material, although they then have to be changed more frequently, for example every four hours, which is highly inconvenient and a great nuisance.
A tampon has also been proposed, in particular in the document EP-A-0 110 793, which has a cup-shaped cell at one end and a pessary containing an antiseptic or medication and fixed into the cell by a soluble adhesive gum. When the tampon is inserted, the pessary is in the vicinity of the neck of the uterus and renders aseptic the vagina and the blood flowing into the vagina.
The above tampon is difficult to mass produce economically, in particular because of the cell formed at the end of the tampon, the application of a soluble adhesive gum and the placing of a pessary of antiseptic or medication in the cell.